


Coins on the table

by BrokenIto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Connor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: “你在我们的性行为活动中表现出长期且持续的服从性倾向，”康纳将他侧过的头摆正，近乎挑衅地从他的鼻尖往下凝视汉克：“我对此发展出了将它推进至符合其逻辑结果的兴趣。”这是个难以一次消化完全的长句，而且康纳似乎打算利用汉克大脑骤然停摆的这段时刻；因为他正在俯身靠近，开口时清亮得像一声枪响：“我想要干你，因为我认为你会喜欢这个的。”---汉克第一次做受。





	Coins on the table

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coins on the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296328) by [SoftRegard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftRegard/pseuds/SoftRegard). 



> 原作者：  
> “ 献给我推上的汉受同伴们-你们知道我在讲谁的！  
> 附加警告：含有部分汉克的自我厌恶想法（身体形态与自我价值，占比不大，但是文中有涉及），轻微的窒息，还有汉克在BDSM上的因受错误引导所形成的刻板印象描写。”
> 
> 译者：  
> 本篇含有互攻提及，康top from the bottom；老汉超可爱的；学校事多，大概每周更一更。

“你最近看起来不错啊，”一天早上，本在去倒咖啡的路上跟汉克打了招呼。他微笑着，眼角向上提起：“你的秘诀是什么？”

汉克挠了挠他的胡子，假装对本提起的话题毫无头绪。

“我不知道，”他嘀咕着给自己的咖啡杯扣上盖子：“大概是由于胆固醇摄入减少了吧，我猜。”

这个回应得到了一声轻笑：“啊，是因为你太太？”

本指向办公室另一侧康纳高瘦的背影：安卓正在和几名前台中的一位交谈。换作是别人，这个笑话就是在试探底线了，但本对万事万物都常是一副意图友善的态度，于是汉克只是耸了耸肩，然后喝了口饮料。这调侃自从康纳搬进他家之后就处在他的意料之中：揶揄声在那一刻起就处于自我生成状态了。

“我真正的老婆都没这么关心过我的生活，谢了啊，”他呛了回去：“那个混账脑子里正运行着一整张就为了烦我的清单呢。”

“哦，我还真不知道，汉克，”本选了他的日常搭配-双份糖，一份奶油：“别装作你当初不喜欢劳蕾尔给你找事的时候。”

当然，这是真的。但也没必要成为同事之间的茶水间话题就是了。

他们两人慢慢走回自己的办公桌前，本跟他念叨着自己女儿的新男友还有自从他们成为情侣后的头疼事情。汉克只听进去了一半，因为一件熟悉的棕色外套随着一次大力肘击在他身后突然发动了偷袭。

汉克转过身，已然是一副心累的姿态。他说：“大清早的，里德。”

里德坏笑着，嘴里还嚼着卷饼：“那可不是嘛——看看你，”他伸展手指，朝汉克夸张地比划着：“难道不应该窝在家里，忙着把脸埋在马桶里之类的？”

在他身侧，汉克能感觉到本正在摇头。他们两人都还没打算退休，本还有足够的能力保持乐观的心态，而汉克做不到。有时他一想到自己还得和里德这样戏瘾大发的小傻逼一起再多干上几年，就感到无法忍受。

汉克默不做声，坐进他的椅子里，转向办公桌，把他的咖啡往下放置在电脑终端边上。本拖着脚步离开了。汉克期待里德能去另找一个目标继续他的日常骚扰活动。

但现实却是里德的下身靠上了汉克的桌子，朝他拉近距离：“嘿，安德森，我们男人之间来个谈话——你和那玩意究竟在搞什么，嗯？”

慢慢地，汉克抬起他的脖子，头转向里德，直视着他的眼睛：“什么。”

“你懂的，”他洋洋得意地晃了晃手里的卷饼，接着把脑袋朝康纳的方向探了探，依然满脸坏笑——光是他嘴唇上挂着的无耻弧度就提供了足以令汉克产生警觉的信号：“塑料玩意跟你住在一块了——别告诉我你纯粹是在搞慈善，伙计。”

结合他眼里正闪烁着的饥渴光芒，里德简直是在等着汉克把他的脑袋一口咬掉。

“不知道你到底在说什么，”汉克平淡冷漠地回应，接着打开了自己的终端，无视里德。

里德打算与他继续周旋，但此时弗勒从自己的办公室里朝他发出了咆哮，于是他翻着白眼把自己从汉克的办公桌上撑了下来，以手做枪连“开”了几发告别子弹。

*

但里德倒也没说错。

不过这事情与其他任何人等都不相关。汉克并不特别在乎别人是怎么想的，但他也从来没考虑过把自己贡献为办公室八卦的话题主角。此外，局里有些小伙子可不会就这么放过他的生活。

他的内心里也有块地方认为自己就像一个肮脏的老男人，特别是在康纳姿态如此的时候——安卓正栖在他的大腿上，衣服脱了一半，朝他微笑着。汉克不需要别人也知道这些事情。

“汉克，”康纳在他嘴唇上轻声念着他的名字，听起来如同祷词。这让汉克的手在托住安卓臀部的时候收紧了：“今晚我想试点新的东西。”

“……嗯？”

他没有真的在听，造成干扰的是康纳正在被逐一解开的衬衫扣子和在他精致腰肢上打圈的手指。看着安卓的腹部起伏，贴进他的掌心。他能感受到自起搏组件产生的稳定跳动声，节奏规律如同人类心跳，甚至会在兴奋时加快速度。

安卓的肌体并不柔软，最初甚至有些怪异。奇怪得足以让事情变得尴尬：比如糟糕的初吻和笨拙的颈间亲热。汉克在康纳终于说服他越过一垒时被这触感分心得不尽投入，康纳将这认作自己的过失，因自己不是汉克喜欢的类型而郁郁寡欢——这当然不是真的——康纳完全就是他的类型，汉克甚至偶尔会想象自己因此冲进模控生命大厦强烈要求与经理接洽面谈的画面。

只是当康纳终于将他拉上床时，这活动几乎不像做爱。他的腹部，他的大腿，和他的屁股，都与人不同。所有的那些乐趣，人体上可以揉捏的部分在康纳身上就像握着具他妈的雕像一样。他摸起来倒不像塑料——感谢上帝还有那些制造他的变态——但他摸起来通体坚硬，仿佛一堵巍峨结实的墙。

当被问及的时候，他的搭档告诉他伴侣型安卓的手感更好——但康纳的制造目的是追捕罪犯和模拟案发现场，在可能发生的战斗中存活下来；机能均以机械性为优先。

他在这件事情上多少有些沮丧，直到汉克向他保证这并不是个问题，一点儿也不。

汉克抚摸着康纳侧腹上结实的线条，安卓的大腿有力地在他身侧环紧；它们强壮到足以在一念之间钳住他的胸膛并轧碎他的肋骨。汉克将手抚上腿面，顺着康纳的牛仔裤前后滑动。无论他试图用多大的力气抓紧按压，它们依旧纹丝不动。他的手指完全无法陷进康纳的皮肤里。

一次对他头发的有力拉扯令汉克呜咽着回到了现实。充满渴望的心悸窜过全身，自头皮向体内坠去，而他收紧牙关咬住自己的抗议声。

“汉克，你需要专心些。”

“好的，好的，对不起……”

这就是他们将要着手解决的问题之一。

“天啊，你到底有多强？”他在一天晚上问道，气喘吁吁地平瘫在床；康纳的手正在他的双肩上将他钉实。这双手就像两根钢筋，而汉克正在好奇地试图把安卓从身上撂倒。他扭摆，蠕动，上下挣扎，但徒劳无功。同时他的伴侣——他个性温柔、形态瘦削的伴侣，有着精致的嘴唇和大眼睛，天生一副为了安抚而造出的声线——丝毫不为所动，汉克的阴茎仅仅因为对他的这层感受就开始往下淌出液体。

“强到足以伤害你，”康纳回答，他注视着汉克来回挣扎，姿态谨慎；康纳读取着人类体温的上升数据和脉搏里的峰值波动。接着——谢天谢地——他终于表现出了兴趣：“如果我们不够注意……”

“那你他妈就注意一点啊，” 汉克以一种尴尬而清晰的方式回忆起他的声音是多么绝望，他咆哮着命令的声音又有多粗粝。他们已经涉足到了他所喜好的那个领域，那些他在遇见他幸福单纯的妻子后再未沉溺的各色幻想，而如今他饥渴的程度达到了竟要霸凌全底特律最真挚的安卓来实现他自私渴求的地步。

那个夜晚结束于汉克全然受制于人的自慰活动，他脖子上环着一只无法撼动的手，仿佛这是一次惩罚。康纳全程都贴在他的股缝间上下摩擦，汉克射得太猛，几乎要流出泪来。

他依然能回忆起康纳的领带在他腹部上轻柔曳过的画面：那时他的伴侣正在俯身望进他的眼里。安卓在分析，归类，LED灯在卧室的漆黑之中灼烧出一个圆环；黄色，这是汉克握紧他的手的时候，蓝色，此时人类的眼睛已经翻向脑后，全数射进康纳合拢的指间。那颜色蓝到足以在汉克闭合的双目中留下残影。

在之后的工作场合里，他用借口搪塞过身上的淤痕，换上高领衫，直到这些痕迹逐渐平复。

康纳坚持他们应该谈一谈，尽管汉克的意图只有把那天发生的事情统统粉碎再直接地回到原来的生活中去。接着他们还是聊了起来，话题的程度从平和到激进不一而足：他们谈论那次窒息，他们谈论那种强力，他们谈论那些毛发……他们在接下来的几周内缓慢地推动着进程，一次向前一点。

仿佛他们正在将康纳训练为汉克完美的性伴侣，这实在是太难不去为此感到恶心和愧疚了。这可是极度糟糕的伪君子行径，考虑到汉克曾经相当频繁地将人类购买安卓泄欲这一举动伦理化：就因为这么干“简单快捷”，而看到他们因对人类需求有天生的顺从性而遭人利用的场面十分令人作呕。

无论康纳如何坚称那并不是他们之间关系的写照，汉克依然时不时地感觉自己就像是个卑鄙的混蛋。

而现在，他们又回到这个话题上了，甚至在谈话范围上有增无减。

“成吧，”汉克嘀咕，把自己的上衣从头顶扯掉接着丢到地上，往下开始解起皮带来。“我们来做吧。”

康纳将手指穿过汉克的胡须，摆正他的脑袋来望进他的眼睛里，在汉克的目光中，他说：“我希望这一次来尝试让你担任承受者的角色。”

汉克停下了，手停在皮带扣上。他难以置信地看着安卓，张开的嘴能在舌头上尝到空气。“你想要什么来着？”

“你听得很清楚了，汉克，”康纳回敬他，无奈与喜爱交杂的情绪给他的声音添上些许色彩；他摇了摇头，LED如同黑暗中的萤火虫般闪烁，“装傻并不能像你期望的那样拖延时间。”

汉克直起身，一只手抓过自己的头发，深深呼吸：“操他妈的安……”

一阵强烈的欲望在被唤起时粗暴地刮过他的内心，令他双肩颤栗，试图拢起身体好不受它的侵扰。又或者他只是单纯地在试想自己如果能此时此刻就全然屈从于康纳的掌控下……

他依然不发一语，维持着瞠目结舌的表情，仿佛他的大脑卡在了运行这个任务的循环里，腾不出足够空间来供他作出回答。

康纳在他震惊之余皱起眉头提问：“这是一个极为罕见的要求吗？”

汉克咽下唾沫，在皮带上重新动作了起来。比起脑子，他的手此时更需要分散注意力。“对我来说是。”

“你的意思是？”

“听着，小子，”汉克伸手指向自己，“我可能现在看起来一团糟，但在当年有长得像你这样的小伙子找上我来并不是稀罕事。”

“我不认为你现在看起来是一团糟，”康纳微笑着回答。他的声音再度变得柔和，而汉克曾受重创的老心脏在强烈的感情里痛苦地跳动起来。“我享受看着你这件事，而且我依然经常在看你。”

“呃……嗯，”汉克被这句赞美分了心，让它占据了心神。“问题是——从来没有人来问我要不要去当下面的那个——你知道我是什么意思吗？”

“但是你曾经想过要这么做？”这个问题问得不带任何预设立场。当然了，因为康纳压根就不熟悉那些人类社交里在做爱上屁用没有的体位情节，汉克偶尔也在这方面游移不定。

康纳的问题很平常——可以说得上是友善而好奇，甚至很温和。然而，汉克依然发觉这对于他而言难以启齿。 

“这个嘛……该死，”他坐立不安地换着重心，在康纳的膝头上摩挲着他的拇指。“我不知道……我猜？大概不会反对吧，如果来的那个男孩或者姑娘感觉对头的话。随便吧。”

“我不是那个感觉对的男孩吗？”

“我没这么说。”

“所以我就是那个男孩。”

“你能闭嘴吗。”他终止了话题，伸手去捏安卓的鼻子。这个小怪人正在微笑，仿佛往汉克屁股里塞东西是什么好玩有趣又可爱的事情一样。

他们让一阵寂静降临在两人之间，汉克在思索，而康纳看着他。

他确实指的就是字面意思——人们知道找上他时心里想要的是什么，多半是冲着他高大厚实的体型。有时光凭这个就能让人在酒吧请他喝上一杯了。人们找上他来是因为瞄上他的那一眼能令他们联想到自己被这样的身形压在墙上操得神志不清。汉克其实也没怎么抱怨过——跟磕麻上头的女孩们对上眼和从背后猛干呻吟连连的深柜一度是他最喜欢的几个花样。

或者说都是他过去的喜好了。距他有爱可做的年代已经太久，岁数和生活在他逐渐被酒精和糟糕脾气浸泡成一个惹人厌的混球后就把他赶到了草食动物的牧场上。如今不再会有人想要邀他下场了。

除了康纳。他正在把手放在汉克的前胸上，五指抚过那一丛细长柔韧的体毛，描摹着他的纹身：陈旧，褪色，就像他身上的其余部分一样。“如果这让你感到不适的话，我们就不用做这个，”他低语：“有很多事情我们还没有尝试过，我很高兴能跟你一起去探索它们。”

“为什么你想要这么干?”汉克发问。他从固定环里抽出皮带，让它落在地上。在地毯里被溅起的响声如同判决遭法官锤下。

“考虑到我们的关系里在性行为方面的探索其实并不多，”康纳说：“我的数据可能不足以支撑这个结论，但是……”

他停顿一下，LED在思考时转为黄色。康纳流露出了犹豫的神情，仿佛他想要说的话可能会伤害汉克的感情。

“说吧。”

他抬眼迎接他的视线：“你在我们的性行为活动中表现出了长期且持续的服从性倾向，”康纳将侧过的头摆正，近乎挑衅地从鼻尖往下凝视汉克：“我对此发展出了将它推进至符合其逻辑结果的兴趣。”

这是个难以一次消化完全的长句，而且康纳似乎打算利用汉克大脑骤然停摆的这段时间；因为他正在俯身靠近，开口时清亮得像一声枪响：“我想要操你，因为我认为你会喜欢这个的。”

汉克曾经被人一脚踢中过小腹，他现在的感觉和那时有点类似。

“耶稣他妈的基督阿，康纳，”汉克嘶声说，垂下的手向后在床上撑起自己。一阵轻微的颤栗占据了他的身体。

这让他的胃部都发起抖来，而康纳的手正抚摸着上方的皮肤，幅度挺大地按揉着——用上了他的整个手掌和展开的五指。他的手顺着凸起的旧伤疤与灰色体毛的纹路向下，抚过肚脐，最终绕向背部停在了他后腰上。

“你的身体正在向我展现出平时你渴望说‘是’的信号，”他低语，声音温热又亲密，“而你依然在犹豫，汉克。”

他的表情平和，但双眼追逐汉克的一举一动时却有些许狂热的神色：“告诉我该怎么做，该如何请求，才能让你选择肯定。”

也许是他所有的分析能力在人类诚心实意的顽固前都不能与之抗衡——目睹了康纳不安的场面后他还能处于安心状态这还真是头一次。也许汉克自己也有些地方被焊错了位，因为他现在甚至还有点喜欢这样。

他用力呼吸，空气流过鼻子。

“……那么，好吧……”他最终还是投降了，几乎在放松后有点失神。“我会考虑看看的。但就……不是今晚。”

就算他今晚就定下了心来，那些事情也得花时间准备。他曾经差点就交代在一个还不知道该怎么应付这事的女孩的手里了，而汉克不打算再经历一次那种创伤。于是他在安卓的肩膀上抚慰地握了握，露出一个不太坚定的微笑，保证另找一晚尝试。

康纳也缓慢地回以他微笑，接着俯身在他唇上印了一个感激的亲吻；只是轻快地以嘴唇相触来确认那些语言无法传递的东西，没有多余的意味。他在这件事上也学得越来越好了。

“谢谢你。”他说，手揉着汉克的背部。

“别兴奋早了，”汉克嘀咕，伸手把他头上垂下来的那缕发丝往上理去，看着它重新又掉回额头上。“你得知道，事情可能不完全是你想的那个样子。”

“我们会知道的。”康纳肯定地低语。他脸上呈现的那种表情——仿佛他正在处理案件，计算、分析、观察着一切。汉克感觉到一阵谨慎的兴趣在他思索这事的时候翻腾起来；但最重要的是，看在康纳的份上，他只希望这事能做得让人满意。

“那么，今天晚上的话，我希望能就这样坐在你腿上。”康纳说着，换了一种语气。安卓伸出双臂环在汉克的肩膀上，靠上他的身体好让他们前胸相贴。他像只吸血鬼一样地汲走了汉克的体温。

汉克笑了一声，在他的屁股上捏了一把：“靠，你一点时间都不会浪费，是不是？”

他得到了一张愉快的笑脸和眼角堆起的纹路作为答复，那张完美的脸上写满了爱意和愉悦：“如果是与你有关的话，当然不会。”

*

汉克在四天之后认赌服输。那天康纳日常外出工作，直到傍晚才会下班回家，而他在屋子里把自己从内到外地折腾一番，处理得干干净净。有那么一刻，正当他在淋浴里伸直胳膊里洗着那块太阳晒不到的地方时，汉克开始思考他是不是在巨大的人生公路里拐上了条错路还开不出来了。

你现在都早该入土啦，他对自己说，口吻里的尖酸和自嘲各占一半，而不是站在这里给自己的屁眼打肥皂，就为了准备着在五十三高龄被一个傻逼安卓破处。

清洗过后，他溜了相扑，给它满上食盘。汉克发觉自己正不由自主地想从冰箱里抓瓶啤酒，但康纳皱起的眉毛和失望的表情在脑海里一闪而过，这画面让他把瓶子又放了回去。安卓的少数原则之一是不在汉克喝了酒之后和他做爱。汉克问过原因，他得到的答复尽是性行为同意的重要性和诸如此类的回答——但他能感觉到这背后是试图将他从酗酒行为中切除的借口。

于是，尽管汉克极其渴望着用酒精冲刷掉他的紧张，他还是选择了把自己摊在沙发里，套着T恤和四角短裤，看起一集重播的《黄金女孩2028翻拍版》。虽然还有另外成千上百个节目等着他去点开，但也许他需要的只是一个能吞没愧疚感和年迈现实的东西而已。他已经够老了，老到不应该在这件事情上纠结踌躇。

钥匙插入锁孔的声音响彻了整座房子，至少汉克的感觉是这样。他深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。

康纳走进家门，单手毫不费力地提着两袋日用品。安卓发现汉克正在沙发上瞄他，于是用微笑朝他打了个招呼，同时把自己蒙了一层雨水的鞋子脱了，接着把外套挂上衣帽架。

“找到乐子了？”汉克问道，谢天谢地，这话听起来没他想得那么尴尬。

“当然了。”安卓走去厨房，把袋子放到桌上，停下来俯身挠挠相扑的脑袋，大狗边看着安卓边围着他打转。康纳开始拆封，汉克瞅到了很多新鲜食材。

他在自己的座位上动了动，看着康纳把东西收进他的冰箱和橱柜。在安卓的照顾下，整个厨房的储备情况达到了这几年的最佳状态——存放着真正的食物，而不是旧外卖盒跟罐头还有其他的速食产品；而且这一切都是为了汉克，因为康纳并不需要其中的任何一点。

有时候汉克的不知感激会将他自己击沉，这是几百件会令他重返之前糟糕时光的事件之一——那些让他拿起一瓶黑羊，摔上浴室门，再独自藏进浴缸的回忆；而康纳会在门的另一边试图令他振作。并不是安卓无法私自强行闯入，而是康纳远比汉克自己更尊重人类的界限。

在其他的时间里，比如现在，汉克想的是如何才能向他的伴侣给予自己的一切，只要能让他开心。

“关于今天的晚餐菜式，你有什么想吃的吗，汉克？”

汉克吮咬了下自己的口腔内壁，望着康纳白衬衫上被雨水留下的印迹；十分纯粹，非常完美，赏心悦目；而他竟然就在这里，不在别处。

“我，嗯……”汉克靠回沙发上，清了清喉咙。康纳停下动作，眼睛看向汉克的脸庞——警报激活。他把那一罐要收走的意面酱轻轻放回桌面。相扑懒洋洋地爬回了它在电视机旁的位置。

“如果你还有兴趣的话，”汉克说，两只手在大腿上合拢，试着让自己听起来平静而庄重。他盯着自己的膝盖、发白的大腿，还有手上的斑点看。“我准备好了，你知道的，那个——我们那天晚上谈过的事情。”

他至少有三十多年没在性上这么尴尬了，但眼前的这可是康纳：他站在他厨房里，白衬衫的袖子卷到胳膊上，额前有一缕湿润地垂落的发卷；汉克感到一切于他而言又变成了新的体验；忐忑而生疏无措，仿佛是在学习一门全新的语言。他，一个邋遢的老男人，正在对一个年轻、美丽、体态完美的生物提起该怎么把自己干进床垫的事。

他听见康纳的脚步声落在地板上，安卓轻柔地走过客厅，他的牛仔裤在他跪向沙发上的那条手臂时摩挲出沙沙声。

“我非常乐意。”他说，侧过头让自己的指示灯迎向汉克的视线：是明亮而热切的蓝色。他的双眼凝视着他，在那对突然变得闷热的眼睑下。


End file.
